


You just can’t say that, Zane!

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, should probably go into the 'shitpost' category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Zane done goof'd now he's in the hospital for having the heart of a senior citizen. Aster goes and visits him.





	You just can’t say that, Zane!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Bad Idea so I wrote this

He didn’t like hospitals, never had. There were too many bad memories attached to places like this. But Aster was putting up with it, despite knowing how much his stylist would chew him out for destroying his nails.

The door swinging open made him jump in his seat. Syrus stepped out. Between the clothes he obviously slept in and seafoam-colored hair that was even more of a mess than usual, the past few days must have been especially hard on him. It was different when it was family, he realized bitterly, that had a long road to recovery ahead of them was tortuous in its own ways. And Syrus was old enough to know exactly what was going on. The duty of caretaker fell squarely on his shoulders.

Aster cleared his throat to draw the other’s attention.

“Oh, you’re here,” he said flatly. He sighed and shook his head. “That came out wrong. I’ve been so caught up lately that I haven’t been keeping track of who’s wanted to visit.”

“So how is he…?”

Syrus joined him, slumping into the other chair in the hallway. “Doctor says he’ll be fine. Things could be worse. The hardest part is going to be making him slow down.”

“Right.” But  _ could _ Hell Kaiser admit defeat long enough to get well again? Pushing himself past what he could do was why they were all here in the first place.

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy seeing a new face,” Syrus continued. “It’s all just been me and doctors and nurses. He’s still kind of out of it, so don’t expect any good conversations.”

“I’ll make sure not to nag him too much.”Aster stood up, habitually brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes. “Maybe get a coffee or something, you look like you could need it.”

Syrus yawned. “Fine, fine, just don’t tell him or he’ll never stop asking me for some.”

Aster took a moment to calm himself before opening the door. Zane was  _ fine _ , he just heard that. Being in a hospital wasn’t a death sentence. This was the same man he’d known for years, just buried under a heap of wires and tubes that all meant something was  _ wrong _ .

_ Stop. There’s no reason to assume the worst, he’s in perfectly good hands, Syrus wouldn’t be this calm if something was seriously wrong. Stop being afraid. _

His hand grasped the cold door knob and twisted, pushing the door open. The smell of latex and new plastic and iodine and chemicals he didn’t want to think about assaulted his nose. Then there was the constant rhythms of the heart monitor and the other machines, each focused on its singular task of

_ Don’t, focus. Focus on why you’re here. _

“Hey.” 

Zane groaned and opened his eyes. “You’re here.” He sounded like he always did whenever woken up from a nap.

“When I heard, I wanted to see if you finally managed to kill yourself from being too stubborn yet.”

“Ugh, fuck off.” 

Aster sat on the chair next to the bed, Syrus’ post. Dressed all in hospital whites had Zane not looking as pale as he normally did but there was still a distinct offness in color. He was getting extra oxygen from the tubing looped around his ears to his nose. 

“I am glad to see you’re okay,” Aster said quietly.

“Whas that?”

_ Right, it’s probably hard to hear over all the machines.  _ “I said I’m glad you haven’t kicked the bucket, old man.”

“Gonna take more than a duel t’kill me.” Zane tried to push himself into a more upright position and grimaced.

“You don’t have to do that for me.” Aster gently pushed down on his shoulders to get him back into a more comfortable position.

“Want to.” He was fighting back but the resistance was negligible.

“You’re in no position to fight when I can choke you with some tubing.”

Zane  _ giggled _ . It was enough to throw Aster off guard. 

“What’s so funny?” Now Aster was glad he wasn’t hooked up to the heart monitor, whatever his pulse was doing now would be setting alarms off somewhere and he couldn’t imagine someone walking in on this.

“You.” Zane had a blissful look on his face. From some sort of cocktail of drugs, no doubt, which is what Syrus had warned about.

“I’m just  _ shocked  _ that you’d make an ass of yourself like this.”

Zane mumbled something before sliding back into his prior position. There was a flash of panic, was something wrong? But all the monitors were sounding as usual. 

“I’m going to remember everything you do like this and hold it against you, you know that, right?” He didn’t get a response. He glared at Zane, who looked like he’d already returned to his nap. “Don’t fall asleep on me, you bastard.”

Once more Zane mumbled some sort of reply. Something about the cadence, the rhythm of the words...no, he had to be imagining it, right?

He leaned in closer, almost to his face. “What was that?” The pounding of his own heart filled his ears but he pushed any other thoughts away, he had to catch what he swore he heard before.

Zane inhaled softly before he spoke.

“I love you daddy.”

His mind was a blank. There was no attempt to parse this or figure out the meaning behind the words. He stared at Zane, who was perfectly content and could just as easily be asleep or awake.

“Wh-” He faltered. “What did you say?”

“Lemme sleep.” Zane rolled over as much as his position allowed, back now to Aster and blankets pulled up higher.

“You just can’t  _ say that _ , Zane!” There was no response. “Stop ignoring me.” Still he didn’t get an answer. “You ass.”

After a minute he resigned to himself that Zane had indeed pulled the geriatric stunt of tiring himself out with conversation and falling asleep. He turned to the door, now with completely different things to overthink in the coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Father's day
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message me if interested. You can find info about commissions [here](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/post/163699621454/good-news-lads-ill-write-whatever-the-fuck-you)!  
> Want to leave a tip? [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
